mistmantlefandomcom-20200223-history
The Taloness
:"Can you see your baby, Mother? Perhaps now you will remember where the young are, one drowned tree-rat will not feed us all." :- The Taloness to Queen Cedar The Taloness was the Archraven 's sister and his second-in-command of the raven army. Her nephew was the Silver Prince and she used him as a way to inspire other ravens to aid in the war against Mistmantle Island. She spoke of the ravens collectively, often using the archaic, royal "We" and "Us." She helped lead the attack against Swan Isle, but did not participate in the battle herself. History ''Urchin and the Raven War The Taloness was first seen on Swan Isle, sitting alongside her brother, the Archraven. The two ravens watched in murderous awe at the battle ensuing between the ravens and the swans and warriors of Mistmantle, their hearts racing at the sounds of clashing metal, taking the swish of the Mistmantle blades as a challenge. After the death of the Archraven, the Taloness and the remainder of the raven army regrouped on a barren island, feasting on the small mammals that lived there. The Taloness comforted herself with the idea that any raven on any island would rally to her cause when they knew that the Silver Prince was under her wing. The Taloness, believing that she would give the ravens more power than the Archraven had ever hoped to achieve, led her ravens to the next island, making sure that the Silver Prince flew at just the right angle to make him appear silver. The Taloness was next seen inside the mists of Mistmantle, rallying her ravens with a cry of "''kill and devour". She had kept the sails of her ship furled and lined up the ravens in rows. The Taloness looked for the "tree-rat leaders" so that she could kill and eat them and their young. The Taloness realised that everything lay on her shoulders, but because of her success in rallying the other ravens to her cause, she was brimming with confidence. Although she wanted to keep the island, she decided its destruction would be much more satisfying. Planning Mistmantle's ruin, the Taloness made up new names for it such as "Mistmantle of Destruction" and "Mistmantle of the Slaughter". After this, she gave her war cry and stretched her wings out into the mists. Later on, the Taloness met face-to-face with King Crispin, Captain Docken, Captain Padra and Fingal. She accused Crispin of sending "water-vermin" to attack her ships, but claimed that it was a bad move anyway, because the birds in the hull weren't necessarily needed, and also because they had escaped and joined the other ravens once the ship sank. She went on to tell the King that there were many more ships, filled with ravens eager to feast on the "tree-rats", and asked him if he wished to surrender the Tower. When Crispin refused, she told Crispin that she intended to inspect the island, and that in the morning she would have both the bodies of the Mistmantle animals and the Tower. Further into the war, Grith the mole brought Urchin and Princess Catkin right into the claws of the Taloness, who already knew that Catkin was the princess and the heir of Mistmantle Island. She revealed that Grith the mole was in her service, ordered Catkin taken away and tied up, and put Urchin under the guard of four ravens. Grith followed the Taloness as she left, looking regretful at giving his service to her. The Taloness was killed in the attack on Mistmantle Island by her own nephew, the Silver Prince: after Urchin planted the idea in the Silver Prince's head that the Taloness was using him, the Silver Prince broke away from the Taloness and made his own faction of ravens; the Silver Prince's followers greatly outnumbered those of the Taloness and she was killed trying to flee. Category:Urchin and the Raven War Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ravens Category:Deceased Characters